


That’s What You Get

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Series: Las Vegas [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Future Fic, Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Isobel and Rosa get drunk in Vegas.Prequel to Now We’re Partners in Crime.
Relationships: Isobel Evans/Rosa Ortecho
Series: Las Vegas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	That’s What You Get

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Renee O’Connor’s delightful movie Diamonds and Guns recently, which is about two women who go to Las Vegas and inadvertently get involved in a secondary plot. So I was inspired to write some more Rosabel shenanigans.

Life in Roswell over the past few years had been hectic, what with all the abductions and investigations and resurrections. Many a birthday had gone uncelebrated. Liz in particular had missed her 30th, so she’d invited the squad to Las Vegas for a weekend where they could all pretend that she was turning 30 instead of 31.

The squad spent Saturday morning sightseeing, then treated Liz to a birthday lunch. Isobel thought the city was delightful. If another alien spaceship happened to crash on Earth and ask about the best and worst aspects of the human race, she would show them Vegas. 

The group splintered off when they got back to the hotel in the afternoon. Isobel had her own room, so she collapsed on the king bed and had a nap. Waking up and feeling horny, she switched on the porn channel. Well, she was all alone in a hotel room in Vegas of all places — what else would she do? She shuffled into a more comfortable position on the bed before sliding her hand up her thigh. 

She was just getting into it when there was a knock on the door and Rosa burst in, not even waiting for an invitation. Isobel snatched her hand out of her panties and glared at the intrusion.

Rosa frowned. “Are you— Oh,” she said, looking at the TV. She coughed. “Sorry to interrupt. I’ll, um, er...”

“Yes?” Isobel raised her eyebrows and waited for Rosa to say something coherent.

“I was going to ask if you wanted company, since you’re the only one of us in a single room, but it looks like you’ve got all the company you need.” Rosa giggled. 

Isobel glanced at the screen, where a man was banging his doctor in the doctor’s office. She couldn’t remember how the medical check-up had escalated into sex. “Not necessarily,” she said, turning to Rosa.

“Oh.” Rosa blushed. “Are you asking me to... join you?”

Isobel grinned and switched off the TV. “Buy me dinner first?” 

She ended up paying for tacos at a place on the Strip, but she didn’t mind. “Seriously,” she said, “this is your first time going interstate and you go for the same cuisine you eat at home?”

“I eat it because I like it.”

“That’s what she said.” Isobel met Rosa’s gaze and grinned when Rosa rolled her eyes. 

After finishing their tacos, which Isobel had to admit were delicious, they found a bar near The Bellagio. Rosa ordered for them both and flashed her ID and debit cards, which were under her new name.

“I thought you didn’t have any money,” Isobel commented as she poured acetone into her wineglass. “That’s why I bought dinner.”

Rosa widened her eyes and thinned her lips. “Yeah, I never actually said that, you know.”

“Ah.” Good girl, Isobel thought.

They clinked their glasses. As they drank, they observed the other patrons, making up stories about them.

“That woman’s having an affair. She’s taken off her wedding ring and is waiting for her lover to arrive. I just can’t work out whether her lover is a man she met here or a friend she’s come on a girls’ trip with.”

“Well, look at that fine specimen of a man. He’s a gigolo for sure. Now I’m not saying I’d pay to make my threesome in Vegas fantasy come true, but...”

“Hold on, you have a threesome fantasy?”

“Doesn’t everybody?”

“No?”

“Fine. If this makes me a bi stereotype, so be it.”

“The porn you were watching earlier wasn’t a threesome.”

“Shh!”

Isobel felt rather than saw the bunch of eyes on them as they cracked up.

Rosa stood up and grabbed Isobel’s hand. “C’mon, let’s go see the fountain show.”

The show was as spectacular as everyone said, and Isobel suspected the wine they’d drunk contributed, but she was impressed all the same. 

“That was amazing!” she said. “I think next on the list of things to do is visit a casino. Want to go to Caesars Palace?”

They didn’t win anything on the slots, but Rosa won and then lost $30 on roulette. Isobel tried her hand at blackjack and found she had a natural talent. She came away with $250 because Rosa convinced her to quit while she was ahead and wouldn’t let her use her powers to cheat. Not that anyone would ever know she cheated, but Isobel did have some integrity. 

The cocktail lounge beckoned, and Isobel was happy to spend some of her winnings. 

“This place is kinda cool,” Rosa said as she took in their surroundings. “It’s no Planet 7, that’s for sure.”

“You have a problem with Planet 7? I’ve had some great times there, especially with Kyle. Taylor Swift drag night is not something you ever forget, trust me.”

Rosa gasped. “I remember you told me about that. You wouldn’t show me the pics because you were saving them for blackmail purposes.”

“Fear not. For that day has come and gone.” Isobel got out her phone and found a photo to show Rosa. 

Rosa’s laughter attracted the attention of everyone around them. “That’s awesome. I mean, there’s being confident in your masculinity, and then there’s _that_.”

“Your brother is an awesome guy.” Isobel clapped her hand over her mouth, catching herself. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“Yeah, well, he and Liz are just so perfect and smart and successful. And then there’s me, the struggling artist with a list of issues a mile long.”

“Hey.” Isobel reached out and touched Rosa’s hand. “You came back from the dead and overcame your trauma and addiction. That’s pretty awesome too. And you’re forgetting something: you got hot, girl. ” She was proud of herself for being able to say all that without slurring. Where had all the liquid in her glass gone?

Rosa slammed her own drink on the table. “You know what?” she said, determined. “All that _is_ pretty awesome. I’m, like, a miracle or something. One of a kind. Nobody else on Earth has had my experiences.”

“Damn right.” Isobel got to her feet. “This round is on me.”

Two rounds later, the conversation turned to Max and Liz’s nauseating relationship. Isobel revealed that even though they’d been together for a few years now, she still kept walking in on them in compromising positions. She was grateful Rosa didn’t suggest anything stupid like waiting for people to answer her knock before opening their door.

“I know Liz isn’t really the white picket fence kind of person,” said Rosa, “but I’m still surprised they haven’t tied the knot and had at least one kid by now.”

“Yeah, me too.” Isobel frowned. “I’m still holding out on being a godmother, because having a grand-niece my own age doesn’t really count. But none of our friends are married or have kids! Not even Michael, and I know he wants kids. Maybe my disaster of a marriage put all of them off settling down.” She sighed and gazed at her drink in sorrow.

“Pfft. It is highly unlikely that marrying a sidekick, I mean psychopathic, shape-shifting alien will happen twice in the same town,” Rosa slurred before draining her glass.

“Maybe I should get married again to show them it’s okay. Maybe they just need a healthy example.”

Rosa’s face lit up like a lightbulb. “Izzy... I have a great idea.”

* * *

The photo of Isobel, Rosa, and Elvis looked great if slightly blurred. It took Isobel twice as long as usual to type the caption “My wife is so pretty”. Even then, she was sure she’d made a spelling error somewhere — how many Ts were in “pretty” again?

“You’re so pretty,” Isobel said, kissing Rosa’s cheek as they reached the hotel lobby sometime around midnight. “I’d sleep with you even if we were sober.”

“That’s sweet of you to say, and you’re pretty too, but I’m not drunk.” Rosa scowled. Then she gasped. “Where’s my phone? Izzy, I think I’ve lost my phone.”

All the energy rushed out of Isobel, who sighed and opened Find My Friends. So much for lying down on fresh hotel sheets to consummate their marriage and get a decent amount of sleep. 

They managed to track Rosa’s phone to the cocktail lounge where, miracle of miracles, someone had handed in a lost phone. As Rosa became reacquainted with her device, she looked even happier than when she’d suggested they get married. Isobel watched with a fond smile and struck up a conversation with the bartender about how their night was going.

“Las Vegas is amazing,” she said after describing their time at the casino. “I can’t believe I’m in my 30s and have never come here before. Well, actually I’m closer to 80. And that makes me a cradle snatcher because Rosa is 33 but she’s still in her 20s. But that’s a secret, shh.” She put her finger to her lips, trusting the bartender with this important secret. He smiled and tapped his nose, so she knew he understood.

She turned to check on Rosa, but her barstool was empty. “Where’s my friend gone?”

“Do you mean your wife?”

“No, my friend,” she corrected him, confused. “Oh yeah, my wife. Where is she?”

“I think she’s just gone to the bathroom.” The bartender directed her down a long corridor. 

When she reached the women’s bathroom, Rosa was drawing something on the hand dryer.

“What are you doing?”

Rosa jumped. Her shoulders dropped when she saw Isobel. “Just leaving my mark on Sin City.”

“Give it here.” Isobel snatched the red marker out of Rosa’s hand. “What were you thinking, graffitiing a fancy bathroom — without me?”

Rosa’s picture of a rose was complex, but Isobel one-upped her and drew a playing card. Her hand was shaky, but she was still pleased with the result. It more than resembled the Queen of Hearts she’d meant to depict.

“Nice,” said Rosa, though she was yawning. “Can we go to bed now?”

Isobel slipped the marker into her purse and they stumbled back to the hotel arm in arm. Rosa only rolled her ankle once, when she jumped over a crack on the pavement. “I can’t marry a rat; that would be bigamy,” she explained, making Isobel giggle. 

Unlocking Isobel’s door proved difficult, and Rosa had to keep telling her to slot the key into the _left_ card reader, but at last they were inside and taking off their shoes. 

Rosa pulled Isobel to her and kissed her. She melted into the kiss, sloppiness and all.

Clothes came off as they got ready for bed. As much as they both wanted to take things further, Isobel had to admit they were too drunk and exhausted to do anything but sleep. But that didn’t mean Rosa couldn’t get a good look at Isobel’s silk negligee before they did.

“Rosa, getting married was a very, very good idea,” she said, poking Rosa’s chest as they lay in bed.

“Hey, anything to make our stupid siblings get their act together.” Rosa grinned. 

Isobel rolled onto her side so that they were spooning. “I promise I won’t regret this in the morning,” she murmured. Her eyes closed of their own free will, and if Rosa replied she didn’t hear it.


End file.
